


Park

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is in a park, alone with his thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Park

**Author's Note:**

> This is very jumpy and unfinished so sorry if it's not so good.

"What am I doing?" That was all that was going through my head as I entered the near vacent park. Streetlights lit my path, but there was no point. I had been here so many times to think, that I didn't even need the lights anymore.

Why do I even try half the time? It only ends up with me in the same mental state, at the same park. The world is a horrid place, many have said it and it's true. There is a light at the end of the tunnel but I am just yet to find it.

Thinking about the same person might sound obsessive but I don't care. I'm past the point of caring, right now I just want to think and review my life and see where it all went wrong. Sitting and swinging gently helped with this process.

As time went on swinging got me in a trance, I was no longer focused on my thoughts but on the light movements of the swing. I was so dazed I didn't realize Gerard had found his place next to me until I heard the creaking of another swing. At the sight I went over to sit on his lap, lightly sobbing. He comforted me by just, being him.

"Come on Frankie, lets go home"


End file.
